A Hunter With a Twist
by ZachieBlade
Summary: I was a hunter like no other, gifted with the abilities of Vampires and Werewolves. I'd never lost my prey before. Nobody ever got the upper hand on me, that was how it always was. But what happened when all of that changed? What happened when your beliefs were shattered in front of you?
1. Hunter, Or Hunted?

I turned. A noise from the distance had set my eardrums alight. It had only been soft, and it didn't sound like any animal to me, at least not an animal in the conventional sense of one. It wasn't heading towards me, though, like you'd think. It was running away, at an alarming speed. It was scared. It wouldn't be hard for me to catch up & plan my attack, I was a hunter, after all, and I had just locked onto my prey. It wasn't going to be an easy catch; this one had been around for a while. It knew the territory, it knew how to stay safe, and it knew how to elude a hunter. But it wasn't expecting someone as attuned to it as I was. My name was Thomas Blade, and I hunted the supernatural. However, I wasn't just any hunter, I had a hidden advantage; I was part vampire, and part werewolf. I was a hybrid.

The leaves rustled around me as I ran, I had the added advantage of being able to see everything as I blurred through nature around me. None of my prey ever got away, that way nobody ever found out what I was. I was like the silent bat in the night; nobody knew I was there until I wanted them to know about me, and I only wanted to know if it was their turn to go. I blended into the world around me, pretending to be someone I wasn't. It was important to find a balance between the supernatural and the natural; you couldn't go missing for days on end and not have a suitable explanation. People would start asking questions, and if you didn't have answers, they started investigating. That was where it had to stop.

I stopped slowly behind a tree, and I found the 'man' that I had been tasked at finding. He looked relaxed; no doubt certain that he had eluded me. I ran gracefully and quiet, while still being faster than most supernatural beings. Any vampire, or even werewolf, could be trained to run quietly, it was a necessity if you wanted to sneak up on your prey. It was a necessity if you ever wanted to elude someone hunting you. It should be lesson one for a werewolf, and lesson two when it came to a vampire. Vampires should always first be taught how to resist the smell of blood; they should be able to control their thirst. They shouldn't be a danger to the world around them unless they decide to be. Most importantly of all, neither species should come anywhere near close to revealing themselves. That was the point where he was called. He was like supernatural law enforcement, and he had the biggest secret of all.

But enough was enough, it was growing close to night time, and that made his werewolf side a lot harder to keep in check. He wouldn't be able to hunt a vampire and be able to stop his wolf body from bursting out of his skin, and he wasn't in control when that happened, he could quite possibly destroy and entire village if he didn't keep that side of him in check. He approached the man in front of him, and he slipped his arms around his throat in a quick movement, it would be easy to snap his neck right then. He suddenly felt tight hands constrict around his own, and he was thrown into the tree that he had been hiding behind. He heard a soft chuckle as his ears began to ease the ringing. He watched as the man approached him. He didn't know what happened next; he passed out before he could respond at all. The same question thundered through his head; "how?".


	2. Trapped

**Author Notes: Hey guys! I'd like to say thank you for your nice comments, and here's chapter two for this story! I'm going to update my other one soon, and I'd encourage you all to go and check it out, especially if you like Vampire Academy! I'd also like to thank my girlfriend for being so supportive and helpful! She's an absolute sweetheart :) Without further ado, Chapter 2!**

It was different, feeling like this. I felt helpless, like nothing could go right again. It wasn't something that I wanted to get used too anytime soon. It wasn't a good feeling, either. My hands were bound with an object that burned both sides of me, and it must have been close to midnight because I could feel my insides trying to tear free of my outsides, but something was holding it in. I wouldn't be able to stop anything like that in the state I was in, so how wasn't I tearing these bonds apart and tearing my captors face off? Did he have a secret that held a werewolf at bay? I'd add that to the list of things for me to ask him when I finally managed to escape and teach him that you didn't mess with someone like me, I wasn't the type that liked to be made a fool of by his prey. I'd bide his time, and strike back when the moment arose. I'd be like a Cobra, studying my prey, looking for a gap in his defenses.

I smelt like approaching much before I saw him. He was bleeding. Had I done that? I couldn't be sure, but I knew that he deserved it; whatever it was. As he drew closer, the smell began to change. It didn't smell like human blood, or even vampire blood. It smelled like werewolf blood, but it was almost masked by another aroma. It smelled almost foreign to me, but it was an aroma that I had smelled once before. Witch. This person was an abomination in the eyes of nature, of that he was now sure. It was a sin of nature for a person to hold the powers of any supernatural species and the power to bend the powers of the universe to your will. Was this nature's way of telling him that he shouldn't be around any longer? Maybe this man was a servant of nature who had been created to stop him. Maybe it was his turn to go.

Werewolves had always been the dominant race, they could run faster than Vampires & they were that little bit stronger; they were made to kill Vampires. Our senses were heightened no matter the species, we could always tell what was happening around us for miles if we concentrated, and we had the gift of being able to completely shut off our minds. We could be deadly still, almost statue like. Vampires and Werewolves were made to be the perfect predators, but everyone had a weakness; and if you paid enough attention then it always became clear as to what it was. I looked up, realized that my mouth wasn't bound. I bared his fangs at the abomination. "**You shouldn't even be alive.**" I spat at the man, who just laughed at his words. It didn't matter who he was, I wasn't going to get anything out of the man; not through conventional methods anyway. It just happened that I knew a few non-conventional methods of torture; if only I could get my arms free I'd be able to show the man that I wasn't pleased with this turn of events.

He didn't stay long; he tossed me a single blood bag onto the floor and walked away. I heard a click in the distance, and assumed that I was in an enlarged cage. He wondered what was possibly going through the man's mind, thinking that it was safe for him to be given a bag of blood. He didn't care, though, because the man had just made his first mistake. Blood made him strong, a lot stronger than a normal Vampire. He had already gathered that his Werewolf side was being held captive by a spell, so he would be fighting a battle, against another Werewolf, with only his Vampire side. It didn't look good, but those were his kind of odds. As he sat there, sipping slowly at the blood, he felt his entire escape plan come together in his mind.


	3. An Escape, Or Not?

**Author Notes: I'm glad you guys like the story so far! It's really interesting for me as well, thanks a bunch for the nice comments! I feel a little silly writing some of the things I do; but I try and make it as interesting for you guys as possible :) enjoy guys! :D**

There was one thing that I still didn't understand; how could this guy invoke the powers of magic but yet still being one of the two Supernatural species? It didn't make a whole lot of sense to me. As far as I knew, and for all of the things that I had already experienced around the world; and trust me, there was a lot of crazy things that I had experienced throughout the world. But I knew I wasn't safe here, and I had to try and distract him long enough for the spell that was on my werewolf side to be released for even a second; and then I could bust out and tear him to pieces, but I had to think like that wouldn't happen. I couldn't rely on something for a plan that I couldn't do right now, because there was every chance that it wouldn't work and then it might be years until you got another chance like that to break out. You had to deal with what you had; and in this situation I didn't have a lot to work with.

I quickly looked around the cell, finding that I was practically at the height of my power because of the blood that I'd consumed; it was another thing that didn't make sense here. I would have to be extra careful, just in case there was something that was slow-acting in the blood; but as far as he knew there hadn't been any puncture marks in the blood bag; and there wasn't an off smell to whatever he had consumed. It had tasted like human; the good stuff. There was barely anything in here for me to work with; there was a couple of rocks, a bed which could probably be broken apart; that could be pretty useful to me. I still had my vampire strength, a lot more than usual to be honest. This captor was either really stupid, or he had a master plan in mind that allowed for an escape attempt. It didn't matter; I had to try. If I got out, I would be able to at least try and take him down.

I approached the bars of the cell; I had to make sure that I would be able to lever them without burning or hurting myself because of wolfs bane, or even vampire poison. I touched the bars, knowing full well I would probably lose the use of that finger if it was indeed laced with whatever the captor's weapon of choice was. By some stroke of luck, or some part of a master plan, it wasn't even laced with something used to keep humans in check. This wasn't right; there was definitely something amiss, and at this point of time it seemed like everything was amiss. What kind of captor left a cell that was so easy to escape from that I could literally rip the bars off with my bare hands? It didn't make a shred of sense to me. It was almost like he was inviting me to escape. I scanned the ground on the other side of the door, there was a tripwire. Now it made a lot more sense. You had to be near perfect at prying the bars off if you wanted to escape here without having your skin burned off. I grinned; I liked a challenge.

I dismantled the bed; placing all of the parts that I would need to make this work aside. I would need near perfect accuracy if I wanted to make this work, or else it would fall forward and I would end up walking around like a skeleton. I dug the longest pole I could get at the base of the bars, and placed another in the same place on the other side, through the bars; that one would stop it sliding forward and triggering the tripwire. I next shoved one through the roof on the other side. That would stop it falling forwards; now I just had to make sure I didn't trigger it myself; I also had to be sure I didn't make a huge noise, the man was stronger than me at the moment. Using the only bar that I had pressed into the ground on my side of the prison, I flung it up, causing the bars to come crashing down; with me catching them before they hit the ground and placing them softly at my foot. I was free of this stupid cave.

I ran through the cave, continually staring around for more traps until I came across the final obstacle: there was a boulder blocking my escape for the cave. No big deal, right? Wrong. As I touched it, to push it away, I felt a burning sensation run up the entire length of my hand; it was laced with poison. This was not going to be easy.

**REVIEEEEEWWWW! :D**


	4. The Natural Order Of Things

**A/N: Hey guys! Just so you know; this chapter is a few hours after the last, and I think you guys will like it! Thanks for your continued support; you're all great! Without further ado, Chapter Four! :)**

My eyes opened after a loud bang clanged in the distance; it sounded like the rock had been moved. That meant it was either spelled to hurt vampires, or it was only laced to affect vampires. That'd be right; I heard some voices as they grew closer, there were more of them now. There was some vampires amongst the party; and my captor. I hid to the side of the door, hoping to catch them by surprise once they noticed what I had done to the door. I hadn't really felt like fixing it afterwards, it was fine where it laid on the ground; it wasn't like there would be a lot of people in this place with me, I still didn't know where I was to be honest. There was no way to see outside, and no landmarks. I could be in the middle of a city & I wouldn't be able to tell. It was strange to say the least.

They stopped for a minute, and he felt a sudden shift in their breathing. They were a little shocked, but there was something else from the man who had captured me; he didn't seem to be surprised, it was like he had expected this to happen. I wondered if he knew where I was, if any of them could sniff me out. They shouldn't be able to; not if I kept completely still. It took a great amount of patience to do something like that, and it had taken me over a hundred years to perfect the art of being able to hide myself completely; and even longer than that to resist the hunger, to be able to resist the smell of blood around me. The werewolf side helped with that. It repulsed blood; all werewolves did.

It was a strange balance. Being a hybrid helped with control that would be otherwise impossible to sustain normally. It allowed you strength that you wouldn't normally have as either species & it allowed you the ability to fight off members of both species. Being a werewolf meant that a werewolf bite could not kill you because your blood just healed you; and being a vampire meant that you could stealth through the night undetected. Put the two of them together and you were the perfect hunter; you had the ups of one species & the downs were usually balanced by the other species.

I saw a couple of them come around the corner, followed by the man who I had been tasked with killing; there were three in total. Not that many. Now was my chance. I pounced, I shoved something hard through the heart of one & snapped the others neck, tearing it off clean. I was just about to attack my captor, when I felt a sharp pain in my head. It wasn't as strong as any other witches spell, however. Maybe there were quite severe counter effects to what he was. He wasn't as strong as any other witches, if I concentrated pretty hard, I'd be able to overpower him. I began a slow crawl forward, the spell having forced me to my knees. I got close enough, and I dug my fangs into his ankle. All I heard before everything went quiet was a huge scream from the man.

Fur started to burst out all over my body; I was shifting.

**READ AND REVIEEEEWWW! :D**


End file.
